I Attacked You Out Of My Love For You
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: What if two vampire diaries fangirls got transported right into the television show? How would the Salvatore brothers react upon finding out they were on tv, and what would become of the girls in a universe they don't belong to? Read and review!
1. What the?

_**I Attacked You Out Of My Love For You**_

**_Written by xyueuchihax and myself..._**

_The first chapter is taken directly from my rp on my homepage...you want to make your own fan, you should join too!_

**Chapter 1. What The-?**

Courtney was watching a Vampire Diaries marathon from season 1 to season 2 and kept watching all of her favorite Delena scenes. And was thinking man I would kill to find a man like Damon who has undieing love for the girl of his dreams. Then out of nowhere she was standing infront of Damon and he was in nothing but a towel. Thinking this must be a dream.

"Well, hello,ma'am ," Damon said, flirtatiously, confused by how she ended up there in his room while he only have a black towel wrapped around himself, but still loving that they she was gawking at him.

How is this f*cking possible? Courtney thought, Before think_, aw who cares Damon Salvatore is in front of me and is practically naked._

"And how did you end up here this particular evening?" Damon asked, still flirting, but honestly wondering also. He smoothed his hair, then stretched, so they could see how fit he looked.

"I think I need to wake up….. and besides I thought you where in love with Elena, Damon" Courtney said.

"How do you even know me?" Damon asked, as he stopped flirting. The declaration she had made had changed everything.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Courtney replied.

"Try me." Damon said.

"Naw I'd rather not."

Damon went over to her, until his face was only inches from hers, ready to compell her if necessary but wanting to try and use his charm on her first. "Want to reconsider that?"

Courtney closed her eyes. "Damon I know what you're doing."_Damn. He's even hotter and has even more charm in person,_She thought

"Really?" Damon asked, his lips nearly toucheing hers, "And what is that?"

Still has her eyes closed and trying not to think if his lips nearly touching her."You're trying to charm it out of me and if that doesn't work you would compel me."Thinking oh sh*t! Because she let him know that she knows he is a vampire."By the way I was so happy when Elena kissed you."

"Then why don't you tell me what I want to know." Damon said, ignoring what she said about Elena's kiss, "And maybe I'll even reward you for it."

"And if I dont?"Courtney asked definitely

"Then I'll compell you, "Damon said, "And possibly kill you if your a threat."

"I'm no threat to you Damon. I just dont want to tell you because I know you'll think I'm crazy"

Damon smirked, "I doubt it. Just tell me...this is your last chance."

Courtney sighed and opened her eyes."You asked for it. You are on a TV show that was based on a book series and thats how I know about you. Now compel me to see if I'm lying to you. And no I dont have vervain on me or in my system."

Damon smiled darkly . "I always knew I was that hot and sexy that someone would put me on the big screen, or small screen, I guess...so you want that reward then?"

Courtney smirked and ran a figure downs Damon's chest and pushed him against the wall"Thats for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." Then she walked away from Damon.

"Hmm? Looking forward to it." Damon said, smiling flirtatiously, "Mind telling me your name, crazy fan girl?" He asked as she walked away.

"Crazy fan girl? Damon I'm sane compaired to your real crazy fan girls. And if you want to know my name you have to figure it out for yourself."She said, Walking out the door but taking one last look at his greek god body before she left.

"Admiring the goods?" He asked, smirking as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Ashley was watching a marathon of vampire diaries season 2, one she was holding on her own. She kept rewinding all the Stelena moments, thinking, if only I could have a guy like that, when, Bam!, suddenly she was standing there, watching Stefan feed on a girl inside a hotel room. "Stefan." She said, shocked. "Oh my god."<p>

Stefan stopped feeding on the girl and looked at Ashley in the eyes. "Who are you and how did you get here?" He asked while compelling her.

"I'm Ashley. I watch your show. I don't know how I got here, I just did." Ashley said flatly, for she couldn't say it with emotion when she had no control over what she was thinking or saying.

"Show?" He asked, very confused.

"You're from a television show."Ashley replied flatly.

Stefan thought she was crazy. But he knew she was still being compelled so it must be the truth.

"And you're my favorite charecter." Ashley added quickly.

"I am?"Stefan asked very pleased

"You are." Ashley said, gulping, glad he was no longer compelling her, and now hoping that he wasn't planning on feeding off of her. "I think you're the most selfless charecter on there, and that Elena was lucky, and threw it all way when she kissed Damon. " Ashley was now rambling, due to her nervousness.

"She what?" Stefan Asked angrily

Ashley realized what she did. "Shit! Elena...umm...kissed Damon...but in her defense it was because he was going to die, and it was a pity kiss, and it lasted less than three seconds, I counted!" She was now extremely frightened that he was going to attack her.

Stefan grabbed Ashley "You shouldn't have told me that. Now you have to pay for your mistake." Stefan bit her but stopped half way from draining her seeing that she had the most delicous blood he had ever tasted. "I think I'll keep you around."

"I didn't ask to be here." Ashley said, holding her neck, and upset she'd been bitten and that it hurt. "I wanna go home."

"Even if I did know how for you to go home I wouldn't let you go."

Ashley broke down, tears pouring from her eyes, "Please, Stefan, I know you care about people , so please, i just want to go home...I want to watch this show, not participate in it...I used to want to, but not anymore..."

Stefan laughed darkly. "Care about people? Ashley ever since i have joined Klaus I forgot all about caring."

"I don't think that." Ashley shook her head, "Some part of you still cares or you wouldn't have gotten mad at me for telling you about Elena kissing Damon."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I could drain you right now without giving it a seconds thought but I'm not because I like the taste of your blood and I'm only keeping you around so I can drink it later."

"Your a son of a bitch, Stefan, you know that?" Ashley said, "But I still know you care."

"Keep telling yourself that"He said, before compelling her to go to sleep.


	2. Nowhere On Earth But Here With You

On Earth But Here With You .

Hey this is the second chapter!yay!sorry it took so long, but here It is...oh and I don't own the vampire diaries show or the characters...except Ashley she is me, and xyueuchihax owns also cowrites this with me...so...enjoy...review please...we need reviews to keep writing .or I do, they make my day, keep me happy, and as sane as an insane person can be...anyways, too much talking. Heres the story..

•••••••••••••••••••

Damon didn't usually drink so early in the morning, yet he found himself chugging down glass after glass at the grill, with Elena watching him, he face saddened by his despair..

Courtney was sitting at the bar woundering how the hell she ended up here.

"Oh, it's the Random chick from last Night." Damon smiled while Elena rolled her eyes."How do you do?"

Courtney noticed Damon and Elena "Hello Damon. Hello Elena"

"Umm...sorry, who are you?" Elena asked, trying to figure out if she knew this girl from somewhere.

Courtney does a mental face slap. "Elena we have a some classes together thats how I know your name. And my name is Courtney. I just recently moved to Mystic Falls."

"Oh so now you tell me your name?" Damon asked," When I'm too drunk to likely remember it."."

Courtney rolled her eyes at Damon. "Who said I was telling it to you? I was telling it to Elena."

Damon smiled lightly, shrugging,"Tusche."

Courtney rolled her eyes and trys to ignore Damon knowing it would ** him off.

."Elena?" Damon asked, ignoring Courtney.

"Yes, Damon?" She asked

"Do you want to know where she really comes from?" He asked, glancing between the two girls, his eyebrows raised.

Courtney said this so low that Elena wouldnt hear her."She won't beleive you Salvatore."

"Then I guess we'll just have to test that theory." Damon said.

. Courtney shook her head

. "She watches us on tv." Damon said, looking at Courtney the entire time.

"What?" Elena asked, shocked.

. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ashley woke up, feeling lightheaded, her memory of the night prior a bit it was a dream, she knew, and hoped full heartedly it was as she weakly opened her eyes.

Stefan just came back in the room with blood on his lips. "Good morning, Ashley."

"Hello, Stefan." She Said, Backing up until She was pressed against the headboards. She Bit her lip in Fear.

Stefan smirked at her fear and slowly approached her bed like a predator stalking its pray.

"Stefan." Ashley warned,"Calm down. You're better than this."

Stefan laughs darkly. "How would you know Ashley?" he appeared on the bed next to her

"Because I know you, Stefan.I've seen the pain on your face every week on my television. And I've only wished to help you." Ashley reached out and nervously touched his check, biting her lip. "Please let me help you."

Stefan grabbed her hand and moved it away."I don't need or want your help."

Ashley sighed, frustrated at Stefan. " Well that's too bad for you. I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

Stefan laughed darkly"Good luck with that."

"You'll find I can be stubborn" She said, clutching her teeth together in frustration.

"And so can I." He pushed Ashley down and licked her neck before biting into it.

"Stefan!" Ashley called out, pleading with him." It...aack!" There was a grugling sound before Ashley's entire body went limp.

Stefan stopped feeding from her. "Sh*t I took to much." he then Bit his wrist and put it in her mouth

Ashley just lied motionless in Stefan's arms. Barely breathing, her breathe hoars and weak.

••••••••••••••••

okay, thanks for reading, all I can say is that I beg of you to review. 


End file.
